


Non ne parleremo più

by donutgladiator



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Dopo una sbornia è sempre tutto confuso. Dev'esserci un errore se lui e Diego si risvegliano nel suo letto completamente nudi. Non possono aver fatto nulla... o forse qualcosa è accaduto?Un po' li shippo, lo ammetto. Mi piacerebbe vedere più scene con questi due insieme.





	Non ne parleremo più

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT9, M3 (500 parole)

Klaus si svegliò, infastidito dal sole che passava dalla finestra della stanza.

Intorpidito, la bocca impastata e la testa che pulsava fastidiosamente.

Sperando di svegliarsi portò le mani al volto, tirandosi piccoli schiaffi.

Poi si mise seduto sul letto e sbadigliò, mentre lo sguardo puntava a terra.

C’erano dei vestiti sparpagliati sul pavimento.

_Troppi._

Forse era colpa dello stordimento post sbronza ma non era possibile che avesse indossato tutte quelle cose insieme.

No, doveva essere ancora addormentato.

Gli serviva la forza di mettersi in piedi, ficcarsi sotto la doccia e trovare la motivazione giusta per scendere in cucina e incontrare i fratelli.

L’apocalisse non l’avrebbe aspettato.

Gli sfuggì un lamento mentre si stiracchiava verso l’alto.

“Al mattino il risveglio non è l'unica cosa dura...” biascicò, intontito.

Le lenzuola frusciarono e sentì chiaramente una voce mugugnare.

C’era qualcuno. Improvvise e confuse immagini si accatastarono nella sua mente. In un momento di lucidità riconobbe quei pantaloni neri, attillati, ma dimenticò la faccia del proprietario.

Sforzandosi, guardò il resto degli indumenti a terra. Un brivido corse lungo la schiena e un pensiero assurdo prese forma dentro di lui nel medesimo istante in cui lo raggiunse una voce troppo familiare.

“Che…?”

“Cazzo!” completò Klaus, voltandosi verso l’altro con occhi sgranati e portandosi il lenzuolo a coprire il petto, stranamente pudico.

 

L’uomo batté le ciglia come per riprendersi da un brutto sogno, con uno sguardo non meno inorridito dell’altro.

La consapevolezza di essere completamente nudi gli infiammò il volto e l’idea si insinuò anche nella sua mente. Che cazzo avevano combinato?

“I-io... io e... t-te...” balbettò.

Focalizzare le parole era più difficile del previsto in una simile situazione.

“Oh, no. Estirpa quelle due parole dalla tua mente. Non esiste nessun io e te” rifiutò l’altro, nonostante il ricordo delle sue mani che strappavano i vestiti di dosso a Diego arrivava prepotentemente nei suoi pensieri.

“F-forse… non è come sembra.”

“Forse…” esclamò Klaus. “Probabilmente eravamo solo troppo brilli e siamo svenuti come coglioni; non è successo niente” ma sapeva di star mentendo a se stesso, sentendosi le labbra ancora gonfie dei baci dell’altro e potendo notare il segno dei propri sulla sua pelle.

Diego rise. Una risata nervosa e pervasa ancora dal dubbio.

“Non ricordo nulla di ieri.”

“Dato che nessuno dei due ricorda qualcosa, ci comporteremo come se nulla fosse successo e non ne parleremo più, chiaro?”

“Cristallino.”

“Perfetto. Dobbiamo solo sperare che nessuno sia già sveglio. Devi tornare nella tua stanza e io ho bisogno di una doccia.”

L’altro annuì.

Un brivido al fondoschiena li bloccò, facendogli capire che qualcosa, effettivamente, era successa.

Klaus scoppiò a ridere. Nonostante trovasse che la situazione fosse a livelli inverosimili qualcosa di divertente in tutto quello c’era: la faccia di Diego, una maschera di terrore e fastidio per quanto aveva appena realizzato.

“Qualcosa è successo direi” disse tra le risate mentre si girava verso la presenza dell’altro fratello da poco riapparsa.

Ben, alzò le spalle.

Diego recuperò i suoi vestiti e batté in ritirata.

“Io ti ammazzo, Klaus.”

 


End file.
